Belle
by zefronfan91
Summary: Belle Westerly is diagnosed with Autism. But how will Aunt Nikki retract with the news. And when Nikki old boyfriend Cameron comes back everything will change. Even the bad things that happen in life sometimes lead to great things.
1. A Blast from the Past

**Chapter 1 – A Blast from The Past**

Nikki walked to Two Brothers with Bradin and Amber. They sat down at the table and saw Belle. Belle ran over ''Nikki, Nikki'' shouted Belle as ran up to her. Callie ran off and followed.

''Sorry Nikki'' said Callie.

''That's ok, I love seeing my niece'' said Nikki.

Nikki picked up Belle and asked ''so what have you been today''

''see the doctor'' said Belle.

Nikki put Belle down and Bradin walked over. ''What doctor'' said Bradin

''you know the autisc doctor'' said Callie

''Belle got autism'' said Nikki upset

''we got to see another doctor, right now we don't actually know'' said Callie

''Um, weren't you going to tell me'' said Nikki

''Nikki, we gonna to tell you, but we wanted to know the whole thing'' said Callie

''But she is completely normal, she is only six'' said Nikki. Nikki walked off upset.

Bradin hugged Callie and said ''She is just shocked, she will come round''

Nikki walked into a young man and Nikki said ''Sorry''. The young man was a man Nikki remembers and this man was her first love and Cameron said ''Nikki''.

Nikki looked at Cameron and looked at him in shock and said ''Cameron, what are you doing here, it has been seven years''.

''I wanted to come back, Mom said it was my choice, you know being twenty-one'' said Cameron

''Yeah, so how have you been'' said Nikki

''Good, finished school, came here for a job'' said Cameron

''How have you been''

''I am ok, really good'' said Nikki upset

''What the matter, Nikki'' said Cameron worried

''I am a auntie'' said Nikki

''That's good, little boy or girl'' said Cameron

''Um, little girl, Belle, she is six'' said Nikki

''Ahh, Bradin's '' said Cameron

''Yeah'' said Nikki

''So what's the matter'' said Cameron

''I don't know if I am allowed to tell you'' said Nikki.

Nikki sat down on the chair upset. ''It can't be that bad'' said Cameron sitting down next to Nikki

''Belle might have autism, Callie went with her to see the doctor'' said Nikki

''Is Callie the mother'' said Cameron

''Yeah'' said Nikki

''Nik, she might not have autism'' said Cameron

''What if she does'' said Nikki

''Come on Nik, her autism might not even be that bad'' said Cameron

''How do you know'' said Nikki

Nikki walked home and saw Callie and Bradin sitting on the couch with Belle.

''Nikki, can you look after Belle'' said Bradin

''Yeah, sure, where you going'' said Nikki

''we are going to a group which helps parents with autisc children'' said Bradin

''Yeah, cool'' said Nikki. Bradin and Callie walked out the door.

''Bye Belle''

''Bye Mommy'' said Belle Callie and Bradin left the house and saw Cameron.

''Cameron'' said Bradin

''Oh hi'' said Cameron

''so how have you been'' said Bradin

''Good, how have you been'' said Cameron

''Ok, Nikki is in the house'' said Bradin

Cameron walked in the house and saw Nikki on the couch with Belle.

''Hi Nikki'' said Cameron

''Hi Cameron, come in'' said Nikki.

Cameron walked in and sat down next to Belle and Nikki ''this must be Belle'' said Cameron

''Yeah'' said Nikki ''Belle, this is Cameron, he is my old friend''

''He is off your computer'' said Belle

''What'' said Nikki

''He is on the picture'' said Belle

''Ohh'' said Nikki

''Say hello to Cameron''

''Hi Cam'' said Belle.

Belle got up and ran over to the T.V and got a video ''Auntie Nik, can we watch this'' asked Belle

''Yeah, go and put it in'' said Nikki Belle ran up and put on the video

''What is this'' said Cameron

''It Johnny and Ava wedding video, Belle loves watching it'' said Nikki

Belle sat back down and watch the TV ''Nan and Grampy'' said Belle pointing to the T.V


	2. Your Back

**Chapter 2 – Your Back**

Johnny and Ava walked in and saw Nikki, Cameron and Belle sitting on the couch.

''Nikki, who is this'' said Johnny

''It is Cameron'' said Nikki

''Cameron, what are you doing here'' said Johnny

''I wanted to come back'' said Cameron

Ava walked over to Cameron and hugged him and said ''It good to have you back''

Belle ran up to Johnny and hugged Johnny and said ''Grampy Johnny, where Mom''

''Um, she at a meeting'' said Nikki ''Belle, it 7.00, time for bed''

''No I am not tired'' said Belle crying

Nikki picked Belle and walked with her to the bathroom

''you like Cam'' said Belle

''I do not'' said Nikki

''Come on let's get you in the bath''

Nikki bathed Belle and put her in bed

''Night Belle'' said Nikki

''Night'' said Belle

Nikki walked downstairs and saw Cameron making dinner

''what are you cooking'' said Nikki

''Mac and Cheese'' said Cameron

''Nik, what time is Callie and Bradin getting back'' asked Johnny

''Um, I think eight ish'' said Nikki

''Oh ok'' said Johnny.

Ava walked to over Cameron and said ''so how long are you staying here for this time''

''I don't know, depends on how long Nikki wants me here'' said Cameron

Ericka and Jay walked in with two little children.

''Johnny, Melody wants you'' said Ericka.

Johnny comes and picks up a little baby from the pram.

''Come to daddy'' said Johnny.

Melody laughed.

A toddler ran up to Nikki

''Hi Rory'' said Nikki ''shouldn't you be in bed''

Ericka looked Cameron ''you look familiar'' said Ericka

''Hi Ericka, its Cameron'' said Nikki

''Man, have you changed, you haven't got a gab in your teeth'' said Ericka

''Yeah, I got braces'' said Cameron

''Mommy, can I play with Belle'' Rory asked Ericka

''She is asleep'' Nikki told Rory

Rory ran up the stairs and Ericka ran after him and picked him up and said ''No Rory''.

Nikki smiled at Cameron.

Nikki walked over to Cameron and Cameron smiled.

''Sorry for the madness'' said Nikki

''It's ok, I love a little bit of madness in my life'' said Cameron

''Oh, cool'' said Nikki

''Maybe we should go some where quiet'' said Cameron

''I can't, I am babysitting'' said Nikki

''I am talking about a other day'' said Cameron

''Yeah, that would be nice'' said Nikki

''How about tomorrow'' said Cameron

''Yeah, I look forward to it'' said Nikki

''Nikki, I got to go'' said Cameron

''Ok, what time do you want to come over'' said Nikki

''About 3.30'' said Cameron

''Ok, bye'' said Nikki

Cameron walked out the door and Nikki closed the door and walked over to Ericka

''Hi Nikki'' said Ericka

''Hi Ericka'' said Nikki

''Cameron shaped up well, didn't he'' said Ericka

''I didn't noticed'' said Nikki

''Come on Nikki'' said Ericka

''What'' said Nikki

''I have seen the way you look at him'' said Ericka

''Ericka, I look at him normally'' said Nikki

''Nik, you looked at him, liked you used to'' said Ericka

''What before he left seven years ago'' said Nikki upset

''I am sorry, Nik'' said Ericka

''It's ok, he coming over her tomorrow'' said Nikki

''Is it a date'' said Ericka

''I don't think so'' said Nikki


	3. Cameron

**Chapter 3 ****–**** Cameron**

Cameron knocked on Nikki door. Nikki got up and answered it

''Hi Nikki'' said Cameron

''Hi Cameron, do you wanna come in'' said Nikki

''Yeah'' said Cameron. Nikki and Cameron walked in the house and Cameron saw lots of books on autism.

''Comfort Reading'' said Cameron as he picked up one of the books

''I am doing research'' said Nikki

''Isn't Callie and Bradin supposed to read that'' said Cameron

''Yep, but Belle my niece'' said Nikki

''So have recent happening made you write some poetry'' said Cameron

''No, I gave been too busy'' said Nikki

''Nikki Westerly has been too busy to write poetry'' said Cameron

''Yeah, but I have some, would you like to read some'' said Nikki

''Yeah ok'' said Cameron

Cameron and Nikki were about to go upstairs when Callie and Bradin walk in with Belle upset.

''Callie, what's the matter'' asked Cameron

''Is it about Belle'' said Nikki

''Yeah, she is autisc'' said Bradin

Nikki nearly started to cry

''Niks, it gonna be ok'' said Bradin

''But autism is a lifetime disorder, there is no cure'' said Nikki

''Nikki, 1.5 million people are diagnose with autism'' said Bradin

''Why does Belle have to be one of them'' said Nikki

''Life happens Nik, we all can't have a perfect life, you know that'' said Bradin

Nikki went upstairs and Cameron was about to follow her when Bradin stopped him and said ''Please talk to her, I don't know what to say''

''I will do my best'' said Cameron ''Why is so upset about Belle being autisc''

''I don't know'' said Bradin

Cameron walked upstairs and saw Nikki cuddling a pillow

''Hi Nikki'' said Cameron. Nikki quickly wipe her eyes and put the pillow next to her and said ''Hi Cameron''.

Cameron sat down next to Nikki

''So how are you'' said Cameron

''I don't know, I am so confused'' said Nikki

''About Belle'' said Cameron

''Yeah'' said Nikki

''Why are you so scared about Belle having autism'' said Cameron

''She will never be able to go to a regular school and if she does she will be teased'' said Nikki

''So basically your scared of her not making anything of her life'' said Cameron

''Yeah, basically'' said Nikki smiling

''She will, she seems smart'' said Cameron

''She is'' said Nikki

''Nikki, don't be afraid of the future, just concentrate on the present'' said Cameron

''But I can't, I love her, I don't want to see her in difficult life''' said Nikki

''Belle is a good kid, she will do well, let her just be a child'' said Cameron

''But'' said Nikki

''But nothing, just let her live, she is only six, she doesn't't worry about the future'' said Cameron

''I can't, I raised her, I looked after her'' said Nikki

''Nikki, come here'' said Cameron. Cameron hugged Nikki

Ericka walked in and saw Cameron and Nikki hugging

''I will leave you two in peace'' said Ericka. Cameron quickly move away from Nikki

''Um, no it is ok'' said Nikki ''Come sit with us''

Ericka sat down next to Nikki and Cameron. Cameron sat there feeling weird and uncomfortable

''Um, Nikki, I have got to go, I have a job interview'' said Cameron

''Ok, I will see you later'' said Nikki. Cameron left the room and hid behind the door. Ericka looked at Nikki

''Do you like him'' said Ericka

''Yeah, I mean, he left for seven years, the chance, I don't know is gone'' said Nikki

''Nikki, he definitely likes you'' said Ericka

''But he left'' said Nikki

''And he came back'' said Ericka

Cameron walked away happy knowing Nikki is still in love with him


	4. The Girlfriend

**Chapter 4 ****–**** The Girlfriend**

Belle ran up to Nikki room and saw Cameron hiding behind the door.

''Hi Cam'' said Belle

''Hi Belle'' said Cameron

''Watch T.V'' said Belle

''Yeah come on'' said Cameron

Cameron and Belle walked to the couch and turn on the T.V and watch it.

'You love Nik'' said Belle

''What'' said Cameron

Nikki walked down the stairs and saw Cameron and Belle talking

''What are you two talking about'' asked Nikki

Belle ran over to the stairs and saw Ericka walking in with Rory and Jay

''Can I play with Belle'' Rory asked Ericka

Rory and Belle ran off to her room and Bradin and Callie walked in and saw Cameron and Nikki on the couch

''Hi Cameron'' said Callie ''Hi Nikki''

''Hi'' said Cameron and Nikki

''Do you wanna go two brother'' asked Cameron.

Cameron and Nikki walked to Two Brother and sat down

''Man, I bet it horrible having all that noise and no peace'' asked Cameron

''It can be horrible but I am used to it now'' said Nikki

''Have you been college'' said Cameron

''Yes, I studied poetry'' said Nikki

''Trust you'' said Cameron

''Did you go to college'' asked Nikki

''Yeah'' said Cameron ''did you get a scholarship''

''Yeah and after you left, I skipped like five years and got into college early'' said Nikki

''That's really good'' said Cameron

Cameron kissed Nikki

''What that for'' said Nikki

''I don't know'' said Cameron

''I think you need a little more'' said Nikki

Nikki kissed Cameron as Belle ran over to them

''Yay'' said Belle

Bradin and Callie walked over

''They kiss'' said Belle

''Ohh'' said Bradin upset ''what''

''I don't know, we were talking about college'' said Nikki

''Nikki, he left you and he comes back and after a week, you kiss him'' said Bradin

''Bradin, you like him, even Belle likes him'' said Nikki

''I like him when he was your friend, he is just gonna break your heart again'' said Bradin

''What, he won't'' said Nikki

Nikki walked off upset and Cameron followed but Bradin stopped him.

''If you hurt my sister, I will kill you'' said Bradin

Cameron followed Nikki. Nikki walked home and walked up to her room and sat down on the bed angry

''I hate him'' said Nikki upset

''He is just looking out for you'' said Cameron sitting down next to Nikki.

''But I don't need looking after'' said Nikki

''How is Belle'' said Cameron

''She is ok, she is happy'' said Nikki

''That's good, I bet it was hard raising Belle'' said Cameron

''Callie and Bradin did most of the raising, I was away at college but I came back and looked after her when they got a job'' said Nikki

''Oh'' said Cameron

''Where did you move to'' said Nikki

''London, England'' said Cameron

''Cool'' said Nikki

''Do you know you finished school at sixteen'' said Cameron

''Really'' said Nikki

''And you get paid to go college'' said Cameron

''Really'' said Nikki

A girl walked to Nikki house with a little girl and knocked on the door. Johnny answered it.

''Hi'' said Johnny

''I was wondering if Cameron is here'' said the girl

''Who are you'' said Johnny

''I am Ariel and this is Angel, I am his girlfriend'' said the girl


	5. Ariel

**Chapter 5 ****–**** Ariel**

Ariel and Johnny were sitting on the couch talking when Cameron and Nikki walked through the door. Angel ran up to Cameron and he picked up and Angel looked at him and said ''Daddy''

''Hi Angel'' said Cameron.

Nikki looked upset and said ''you have a child''

''Um, Nikki, I was going to tell you'' said Cameron

''Then why didn't you, you come back and you kiss me and it never even crossed your mind. Cameron, I loved you'' said Nikki

Nikki walked off upset

''Cameron, who was that'' said Ariel

''That was the person I loved'' said Cameron

''What'' said Ariel

Angel ran up and Cameron picked her up. Callie and Bradin walked in and saw Cameron holding a toddler

''Cameron, who is this'' said Bradin

''Um, this is Ariel and Angel'' said Cameron

''Where is Nikki'' said Bradin

''I don't know, I think she is in her room'' said Cameron upset

Belle walked upstairs and saw Nikki crying on the bed

''Nik'' said Belle

''Hi Belle'' said Nikki

''Matter'' said Belle

''It's grown up stuff'' said Nikki

''It's Cameron'' said Belle

''How do you know'' said Nikki

''I am…..autisc not …..Studip'' replied Belle

''Ok, Mrs. Grown up, what shall I do'' said Nikki

''Talk'' said Belle

Nikki walked downstairs and Cameron was standing there upset with Angel in his arms.

''Nikki, I am so sorry'' said Cameron

''Cameron, all I need to do is talk'' said Nikki. Nikki looked at all the people staring at her ''In Private''

Nikki grabbed Cameron hand and walked with him to her room. Nikki sat down on the bed

''Well then, tell me'' said Nikki

''Nikki, it was a accident, I didn't even love Ariel, she was sort of there, but I stayed with her for Angel but I told that I wanted to go back to see someone in my hometown, I didn't think she would follow me'' said Cameron

''You could have ended the relationship'' said Nikki

''I wanted to see if there was something special between us, I wanted to see if it was still there, like the first time we met, Nikki, is there something between us'' said Cameron

''There was, but I don't know. You blow it, Cameron'' said Nikki

''Nikki please, I was trying to live my life, but I wanted to come back and see you, I couldn't't see my future without you'' said Cameron

Cameron tried to kiss Nikki, but she pulled away. Cameron walked off upset and sat on the sofa. Cameron sat down next to Ariel.

''Cam, what's the matter'' asked Ariel

''Why did you have to come here'' said Cameron

''Angel wanted to see you'' said Ariel

''I told you before I left, not to come here'' said Cameron

''Have I ruined things between you and your friend'' said Ariel

''Yeah, you have, Nikki was my first ever love'' said Cameron

''I though you loved me'' said Ariel

''Ariel, wouldn't't your Mom miss you'' said Cameron

''I am not going back to England'' said Ariel

Angel ran over to Cameron and tugged his jeans

''Daddy, play'' said Angel

''I can't play at the moment, go play with Belle and Rory'' said Cameron

''Okay'' said Angel

Angel ran off and Cameron was about to walk up the stairs when Ariel stopped him

''What'' said Cameron

''Come back to England, not for me, but for our daughter'' said Ariel

''No, why can't Angel stay with me'' said Cameron

''Everything she knows is in England, not in America'' said Ariel

Ariel kissed Cameron as Nikki walked downstairs. She looked at Cameron and started crying and ran off.

''Nikki'' shouted Cameron. Cameron looked at Ariel and started to cry.


	6. I'm Sorry

**Chapter 6 ****–**** I****'****m Sorry**

Cameron ran after Nikki. Nikki looked at Cameron and ran over to Two Brothers and sat down. Cameron saw Nikki and shouted. Nikki saw Cameron and got up and Cameron shouted ''Nikki''

''I am not talking to you'' said Nikki

''Nikki, I am sorry'' said Cameron

''Cameron, please, why did you come back'' said Nikki

''Because I wanted to see you'' said Cameron

''You waited seven years to see me'' said Nikki

''I couldn't't go, Angel needed me'' said Cameron

''Why did……Cameron why did you kiss her'' said Nikki upset

''She kissed me'' said Cameron

''And what, that makes a difference'' said Nikki

''Nikki, I love you'' said Cameron

''Why don't you go home to your girlfriend and child, and leave me alone'' said Nikki. Nikki walked away and walked home and ran up to her room upset. Ericka saw how upset Nikki was and she followed her to her room and sat down next to her.

Nikki started crying and Ericka hugged her and said ''what has he done''

''Love stinks, he kissed her, he kissed Ariel, he doesn't't love me'' said Nikki upset

''Cameron does love you, I have seen the way he looks at you'' said Ericka

''I just wanna….Ericka, why did he have to come back and he has a family, he has a child'' said Nikki

''He probably wanted to see you'' said Ericka

''Why did he have to wait seven years'' said Nikki

Cameron walked to Nikki house and saw Ariel, Angel, Bradin and Callie talking. Bradin saw Cameron and went basaltic

''I told you not to hurt her and you did'' said Bradin angry

''I didn't know Ariel and Angel would come'' said Cameron

''My sister cried for days after you left and she is crying now'' said Bradin angry

''I didn't want to hurt her'' said Cameron

''Just stay away'' said Bradin

''I will go back to England and can you tell her I am sorry, if I could get another chance, I would'' said Cameron crying

Cameron left the house and Nikki walked down the stairs and saw Cameron leaving the house with Angel and Ariel. Nikki walked back up the stairs and started crying. Ericka put her arms round her and hugged her

''What the matter, Nikki'' said Ericka

''Cameron'' said Nikki.

Belle ran to Nikki room and sat down next to her

''He going'' said Belle

''Who'' said Nikki

''England, Cameron'' said Belle

''Cameron going back to England'' said Nikki

''Yeah'' said Belle

''Why'' said Nikki

''Dad, angry'' said Belle

''What'' said Nikki

''Dad was angry'' said Belle

''And'' said Nikki

''And told him to leave'' said Belle

''Maybe I should go to England, I need to get him back'' said Nikki

''Do you want me to come with you'' said Ericka

''No, I need to do this alone sometimes I needed people, like when my parents died but this between me and Cameron.'' said Nikki

Nikki got her suitcase and packed her bag and got her passport of her shelf and booked her flight. Nikki walked downstairs and saw Bradin.

''Nikki, where are you going'' said Bradin

''To England'' said Nikki

''What in England for you'' said Bradin

''The love of my life is there'' said Nikki

''But England is huge, how are you going to find him'' said Bradin

''I will just have to believe'' said Nikki

''But Nikki'' said Bradin

''Bradin, I need to do it, you need to let me go, I am twenty-one, you don't need to look after me, you were there when I needed you but right now I need to do this alone'' said Nikki

''I don't wanna wish you good luck, but I will hug you'' said Bradin. Bradin hugged Nikki ''Good Luck''

''I though you weren't't going to wish me luck'' said Nikki

''Just be careful'' said Bradin


	7. London, England

**Chapter 7 ****–**** London, England**

Nikki walked to the airport and boarded the plane. She sat down. In the next compartment Cameron was looking out the window. He was looking for one last time at his home and the love of his life. He just sat there thinking about Nikki. Ariel looked at him and asked ''what's the matter''

''I don't want to go to England'' said Cameron

''I know why, Nikki, I understand I do, maybe Angel can stay for the holiday'' said Ariel

''I am so sorry, Ariel'' said Cameron

Cameron walked to the next compartment and saw Nikki

''Nikki'' said Cameron ''what are you doing here''

''I though I could do with a holiday'' said Nikki

''To England, where I am going'' said Cameron

''I wanted to see you, I am sorry, I shouldn't't have reacted that way, I should have listened to you'' said Nikki

''I am the one who should have said sorry'' said Cameron ''But what made you change your mind''

''Belle and even more than that love, I love you Cameron Bale and you needed to know that'' said Nikki

''I love you Nikki Westerly and I should have just been honest with you''said Cameron

''Yeah'' said Nikki

''So are you staying on the plane'' said Cameron

''Yeah, maybe we could do with a holiday'' said Nikki. Cameron put his hand on Nikki face and kissed her and Nikki fell into his arms.

The holiday Nikki and Cameron had turned into a new home. After 3 years together Nikki and Cameron got married with Belle as a bridesmaid. Nikki and Cameron had a little girl called Maddie. Angel still sees Cameron and loves seeing her little sister. Ariel met somebody new and still is friends with Cameron and Nikki and has a new baby called Rico. Bradin and Callie had another baby. A little boy called Calvin and Belle is an amazing sister. With the sadness that Nikki had she finally got her happy ending and it was all down to Belle.


End file.
